HETALIA QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS
by ArthurKirklandLovesMe
Summary: Ask us anything you please as a couple or just seperate. We love to cosplay so you can try that but we ask you to sustain your potty mouth we would like to keep it clean we ask we dont order.
1. Chapter 1

well here we are just to start us off is me Francis Bonnefoy _ohhonhonhon_. Well we have just started this so please ask us something soon please i beg of you. or else i may have something in my closet of yours..._Ohhonhonhon mon ami _-_Francis Bonnefoy_

dear god help us. that bloody frog for a person is way too unpredictable. anyway we have asked our potty mouths to try to clean it up including me. we will use anotations for example:

_You little $!^*? what the h#%$ do you think your saying bas%!_

and so on and so forth. you can ask a question for any couple you wish with the exeption of frUK or i will personaly ask my own 2p to kill you. got it? -_Arthur Kirkland_

this is why i love this show. hetalia and s#% as Arthur said i'll clean up my potty mouth for all you who dont like it. what i say is skrew you but i cant say that to you or i will be booted off the Q&A thingy. also i warn you 2p's are allowd on here. they also are cleaning up their mouths. and trust me it wasn't just you the 2p's are cleaning up for it is that creppy version of arthur. ya know 2p iggy...uuuuuhhhhh i shudder at the thought.i bet you didnt think i was this person signing off. -_Alfred F. Jones_

ve~ i get a turn! so please ask any question for me or for me and a partner. try not to make germany made with who my partner is though. hehe. anyway that is enough for me. ve~ -_Feliciano Vargas_

**YES! FINALLY ZHE AWESOME ME GETS A CHANCE TO SPEAK IF YOU PAIR ME UP WITH ANYONE I WILL ALLOW IT BUT TRY TO MAKE THM AS AWESOME AS ME! SO YOU KNOW ALL OF US DO COSPLAYING SO ASK US HOW TO BE THE OTHER ONE IT IS PRETTY FUNNY WELL SEE YOU LATER - ****_GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT _**


	2. Chapter 2

If you mean who I like well I like both of them but if you ask who I love...well...that's kinda hard...umm*sweat drop* well it depends...i guess Germany...he is nice to me and all but he feels all nervous when around me and all so yeah Germany. * blushes deeply* -_Feliciano Vargas to insane-assylum-13_

Umm that vould mean I was a kid and I don't remember most of my childhood. And I don't vant to. Hm I guess so... I mean it feels I've known Italy for a longer amount of time. So yeah I'm Holy Roman Empire I guess. -_Ludwig Beilschmidt to insane-assylum-13_

I was raised as a Spanish why else would you think. He is a bas #%$. So I grew up learning to be mean I guess. I mean Feli answered that question in the series. _-Lovino Vargas to insane-assylum-13_

Si~ of course.

**Ingredients**

Churros:

1 cup water

1/2 cup butter or margarine

1/4 teaspoon salt

1 cup all-purpose flour

3 eggs, beaten

Vegetable oil, for frying

1/4 cup sugar

1/4 teaspoon ground cinnamon, optional

Chocolate for dunking: cause I love chocolate

1 tablespoon cornstarch

2 cups milk

4 ounces dark chocolate, chopped

1/4 cup sugar

Directions

To make the churro dough: Combine 1 cup of water with the butter or margarine and the salt in a saucepan and bring to a boil over high heat. Using a wooden spoon, stir in flour. Reduce the heat to low and stir vigorously until the mixture forms a ball, about 1 minute. Remove the dough from the heat and, while stirring constantly, gradually beat the eggs into the dough.

To make the chocolate for dunking: In a small bowl, dissolve the cornstarch in 1 cup of milk and reserve. Combine the chocolate with the remaining cup of milk in a saucepan. Stirring constantly, melt the chocolate over medium-low heat. Whisk the sugar and the dissolved cornstarch into the melted chocolate mixture. Reduce the heat to low and cook, whisking constantly, until the chocolate is thickened, about 5 minutes. (Add extra cornstarch if it doesn't start to thicken after 5 minutes.) Remove the pan from the heat and whisk until smooth then reserve in a warm place.

Heat about 2 inches of oil in a heavy, high-sided pot over medium-high heat until the oil reaches 360 degrees F. Mix the sugar with the cinnamon on a plate and reserve.

Meanwhile, spoon the churro dough into a Pastry bagfitted with a large tip. Squeeze a 4- inch strip of dough into the hot oil. Repeat, frying 3 or 4 strips at a time. Fry the churros, turning them once, until golden brown, about 2 minutes per side. Transfer the cooked churros to a plate lined with paper towels to drain.

When the churros are just cool enough to handle, roll them in the cinnamon-sugar (in Spain churros are simply rolled in sugar.)

Just beause I love churro's probably as much as you

-_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo to insane-assylum-13_

Ahhh Greece-san or Turkey-san hmm...well...i would guess both of them like to invade my space so I cant give them that but Greece-san is more quieter than Turkey-san so I would guess Greece-san. Yes him. -_Kiku Honda to insane-assylum-13_

**I THINK THAT'S AWESOME. I MEAN SERIOUSLY, POOR GUY SOMEONE AS AWESOME AS HIM SHOULDN'T BE SO INVISIBLE TO PEOPLE. SO YEAH HE'S COOL JUST NOT AS AWESOME AS ZHE AWESOME PRUSSIA!SUCK IT LOSERS -_GILBERT BEILSHCMIDT to insane-assylum-13 _**

umm well I don't know he is kinda nice to me and he notices me. So, I do like him as a friend but as more... I wouldn't know...I mean maybe...I mean yes. In his whole life I've never heard him ask me, "Who are you?" so that and why else would you think that I was trying to make him a country again?! That's how much I l-l-l-love him. Ooh what have I said? _-Matthew Williams to insane-assylum-13_

1.)Hmm well that depends. Who is "Bob the Unicorn" ya know what?! It's a unicorn of course I love it.

2.)Well, hmm that also depends, I like raspberry andenjoy blueberry, but it all depends on what you might enjoy. But if I was to choose something for you I would say hand-picked raspberry but mostly if you want store-bought then anything Teavana is good. -A_rthur Kirkland to insane-assylum-13_


End file.
